Last Kiss
by IzzyThatGleekPotterHead2019
Summary: Songfic of Klaine's breakup based off thesong Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. I highly suggest grabbing tissues because I cried re-reading this and I hardly ever cry over fics, so yeah. Go get a tissue. Like, now.


**A/N: So, I just heard the song Last Kiss by Taylor Swift, and I saw so many Klaine moments in my head. And then I thought, what if Klaine sang this when they broke up in Season 4? So this story is a song fic based off the song. If you haven't heard it yet, it's really good. Go check it out on YouTube. Italics is Kurt singing, bold is Blaine singing, bold italics is both singing. Enjoy**

**Last Kiss**

Kurt had not stopped crying ever since he found out Blaine had cheated on him. He was in his room now in the apartment, listening to sad songs on his IPod. Then one of his favorite songs came on, and he started singing.

_I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
You told me you loved me  
So why did you go away?  
Away_

Blaine sighed, turning on his IPod to his new 'break up' playlist and flopping onto his bed, tears in his eyes. He had been so stupid! How could he just cheat on Kurt? He didn't even know what he was doing anymore. How could he, with Kurt gone? Suddenly, his new favorite song started playing, and he began to sing.

**I do recall now the smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement  
I ran off the plane  
That July 9th  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms**

Kurt sobbed even harder as memories flooded over him. He couldn't believe Blaine was gone. How could this have even happened? He continued singing as the chorus came on.

_**But now I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips**_

Kurt sniffled as he sang the next verse, remembering all the adorable and silly things that Blaine had done that just made Kurt fall even more in love with him.

_I do remember the swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did_

Blaine was sobbing uncontrollably now as he remembered the first time he'd met Kurt's family, and how happy the other boy had been that he was there.

**Because I love your handshake, meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions**

_**And I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips**_

Both of the boys, so many miles away from each other, each grabbed pictures of the other, and stared at them as they both kept singing.

_**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep **_**And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe **_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are _**Hope it's nice where you are  
And I hope the sun shines  
And it's a beautiful day **_And something reminds you  
You wish you had stayed _**You can plan for a change in weather and time  
But I never planned on you changing your mind**

Both of them finished the song perfectly, not even knowing that hundreds of miles away, the other was singing the song too.

_**So I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips**_

Just like our last kiss  
Forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips

Just like our last...

END

**A/N: So yeah, I'm crying right now because this is beautiful. Sorry, but I'm just gonna go now cause it's kinda hard to type when you're crying so hard you can't see the screen. Thanks for reading. Thank God Klaine is back together.**


End file.
